Avengers Initiative
The Avengers Initiative (a.k.a Phase 1) was a secret project created by S.H.I.E.L.D. to create the Avengers, a team composed of powerful beings that would respond to any dangerous global threats which are too great to be dealt with on Earth. The Initiative was scrapped by the World Security Council after the alien incursion in New Mexico in favor of a weapons development program known as Phase 2. It was eventually activated in 2012 during the War for Earth. History First Recruit meets with Tony Stark to talk about the Avengers Initiative.]] Tony Stark went home after he publicly announced he was Iron Man, only to find Nick Fury already there. Fury went to find Stark to inform him that there was an entire world of people with powers, just like him, and of the Avengers Initiative.Iron Man Post-credits Scene Requested Member After meeting with Jasper Sitwell in a cafe, Phil Coulson informed him that the World Security Council have accepted the Avengers Initiative, but have ordered the Abomination to join the roster of the team, as they were blaming Hulk for the destruction in New York City. They ended up sending Tony Stark to meet with General Ross and convince him to refuse Abomination into the project, along with an attempt to recruit Hulk into the team.Marvel One-Shot: The ConsultantThe Incredible Hulk Closing the Project Nick Fury decided that, after reading Black Widow's review about him, Stark was not fit to join the Avengers Initiative, though the Iron Man armor was.Iron Man 2 The Avengers Initiative was scrapped soon after by the World Security Council after the alien incursion in New Mexico in favor of a weapons development program known as Phase 2.The Avengers Prelude: Fury's Big Week The Search for Captain America Sixty-five years after Captain America's crash landing, a S.H.I.E.L.D. team led by Fury searched for his body. A fan of the Captain, Coulson, was also part of this small team. The team searched for two years to find Rogers' body. When they finally found him, they defrosted him and then shipped his body to New York City.Captain America: The First Avenger When Rogers arrived in New York City, he was kept in a simulated 1942 environment to try to ease him into what was happening. When he awoke, he quickly realized it was not real and escaped into the streets of a 2011 New York City. In Times Square, Rogers encountered Fury who told him that he's been "asleep" for nearly seventy years. Rogers then realized that many of his old friends were very likely dead, including his love interest, Peggy Carter. Testing The Database Clint Barton is ordered by Nick Fury to break into the Helicarrier and access the database of the Avengers Initiative to test their security. The Avengers: The Avengers Initiative The Avengers After Loki stole the Tesseract from Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. (and destroyed the base and killed 80 people during the process), Nick Fury decided to revive the project. He called in Captain America to join, and sent Black Widow to get Hulk, who was now living in a rural village in India. Meanwhile, Phil Coulson was sent to Stark Tower to retrieve Tony Stark. Thor returned to Earth from Asgard in order to get his adopted brother.Thor: The Dark World Prelude After the Avengers were formed, they were not cooperating and failed to prevent Loki's escape from the Helicarrier. They believed they were not meant to be together, and were thinking of disbanding the team. It was only Phil Coulson's death that motivated them to fight the Chitauri invasion on New York City. After their victory in defeating the Chitauri, Nick Fury and Maria Hill agree that it was the correct choice to form the team, and that they will return for any future threat.The Avengers Candidates *Tony Stark (Iron Man), a self-proclaimed eccentric genius, billionaire, playboy and philanthropist, with a iron suit. *Steve Rogers (Captain America), a super-soldier. *Thor, an Asgardian prins. *Bruce Banner (Hulk), a scientist, who can transform into a rage-fueled green-skinned monster. Former Candidates *Emil Blonsky (Abomination), a former special-ops operative of the British Royal Marines. References Category:Projects Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Projects